


Venheim

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Eating, Other, Violence, eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: Warnings: SFW (Mentions of death, gore, eating humans)Word Count: 1743Original Post: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/178959605157/venheim (this post has a doofy picture of Venom with a beard)Note: Writing Prompt courtesy of both @aelia-likes-monsters and my text-to-speech program that pronounced Venom as Venheim. This is about its Nordic mountain man counterpart. Using this as a warm-up.





	Venheim

I came to this place unwillingly. I don’t remember how it happened, but one moment I was high up, drifting in the cold of space, next I was crashing down in the middle of nowhere. I found myself surrounded by tall green things and white cold powder on the ground. I knew nothing of this planet and I admit that I latched onto the first thing that approached me.

A pale-faced creature, with long braided hair covering his face. He was bundled up in fur-skinned attire, with a steel sword at his side and spoke to me in a strange language that I couldn’t understand. Everything about this place made little sense to me and as he panicked he drew his blade while I did what was necessary to survive. I overtook him and made him mine.

I now know what he was called as I took him, bonding with this man and reaching deep into his memories in search of knowledge. The green and brown things sticking from the ground were trees and the white powdered stuff was called snow. The strange hair on his face was called a beard or facial hair, and he was clothed to protect himself from the cold.

At first, I lingered in this man, quietly watching his surroundings and his daily life. He was a fisherman for his village and lived in a small wooden hut with his wife and a little girl. The village was peaceful and prospering with an abundance of fish, ensuring everyone was well fed. The man I inhabited knew everyone and helped out whenever he could.

It was strange to experience contentment. I almost didn’t recognize it as I continued to observe my host’s surroundings. He had a good and happy life. Blessed with a full belly, a healthy daughter and his wife were expecting another child. He hoped for a boy, but would still be pleased for another daughter.

Things changed one day when my host had gone out onto the glassy calm waters of the lake. He went farther than usual and managed to catch a great deal of fish for the village. It had taken the majority of the day, but my host knew they would feast tonight. But there was a lingering uneasiness in my host’s stomach as we paddled back to land. The smoke on the horizon was the first sign and as we got closer we could hear nothing but silence.

My host was panicking once we saw the horrific sight. There were only a few people left. Just the victors of a needless slaughter, surrounded by the dead bodies of the entire village. That peaceful feeling that I had felt in my host was instantly gone, replaced by fear and anger. It was a feeling I knew all too well and as we neared the dock, my host was spotted immediately.

The rage that bubbled up was intense as the men brandished their weapons, ready to kill my host. I couldn’t tell if it was my host’s rage or my own, that these fools thought they would be able to kill me. As my host stupidly got out of the boat, taking out his own sword, I took over. I knew he wouldn’t be able to win against a group of men, not on his own at least.

As the first two men rushed towards my host, I stretched out over him, enveloping his entire body and his face. I made the men stop in their tracks as I continued to grow, quickly towering over them. They all began to shake and tremble, while the first two in front of me managed to work up their courage.

They charged. Their swords pointed at me, lunging forward. To me, their movements were slow and sluggish, easily dodged as I moved to the side.

But I didn’t want to avoid their attacks.

No.

I wanted to hurt them.

I wanted to make them suffer for what they did.

I formed two clawed hands as I gripped both of them. I snapped the first one’s neck, crushing it easily and squeezing until the red gore dripping down my hand. The other I threw into a burning hut with great ease, as if he were nothing but a child’s toy. I heard the sickening thud. Then the remainder of the hut fell upon him. No cries for help came from the hot fires. The man was dead.

That was when the other men howled as they raced for me, all together as one. Swords still slick with blood in their hands, clenched with false bravery. They didn’t stand a chance.

Bones cracked, breaking to my will. Their screams of pain filled my hearing as their weapons fell pitifully to the ground. The vengeance was not swift, nor was it just as I took my time to kill them and found myself achingly hungry.

For the ones still left standing, they watched in horror as I began to devour their fallen warriors. I needed the hunger to be satiated as the rage permeated every inch of my body. And only once I had bit into the flesh, gnashed the bone of their faces, fresh blood dribbling down my teeth and chin, did I make eye contact with those men. I chewed up their insides, swallowed them down before leaping for those ones still alive, ready to do the same to them.

I didn’t stop until everyone was dead and I felt the silence of the village descend upon me. This peaceful village that bustled with cheery life was now covered in red and flames. My host had retreated fully inside himself as I glanced toward the place he called home. I knew what lay in the burning house and so did he. We both hated it. So, we left.

That day changed us both. For the better or for the worse, I could not tell. My host retreated into himself, only to emerge to keep me from leaving the cave. He feared me. He feared what I could do.

For a long time, this was normal. Someone would wander nearby and my hunger would flare up and I would have myself a feast. But my host still kept me there in the darkness and the cold. Or perhaps it was me who stayed, thinking of the pain my host would go through should he be on his own.

We lost ourselves to time, sleeping everything away when people stopped coming near the cave. Eventually, my host died, but I continued to stay in my cave. That was until someone had come up the mountain wearing the strangest clothes I had seen.

They were nothing like the fur-skinned attire my host had worn all those years ago. Instead, the person wore a strange bright orange hat and a bright yellow coat. The bizarreness didn’t end there as they wore a strange pack over their shoulders and spoke out loud in a strange language I didn’t recognize.

It didn’t matter as I could feel the memory of what a person tasted like take over my senses. I wanted to eat them. I needed to devour them whole.

Managing to take form, I started to hunt them as they came closer, careful to stay out of sight and blend with the shadows. But I couldn’t help but stop as they made it up to the cave and pulled off their hat. Long hair spilled from underneath, revealing the person as a young woman. Her face was rosy from the cold, but she smiled as she pulled out a flameless torch from a side pack.

The hunger was still there, but I couldn’t help but feel curious as I watched her. She continued to journey into the cave and decided to put down her pack, pulling out a strange object. Fascinating to observe, I watched as she set up what resembled a canvas tent that I had seen on my previous host. Except, this type of cloth was brightly colored, much like her clothing and she didn’t seem to use wood, but a strange metal.

I continued to watch her clinging to the ceiling and hiding in the shadows until the late evening as she built a fire and sat on a rock. Something she ate smelled strange and I decided to get a little closer, compacting myself into an unassuming and harmless looking blob. I wiggled and slithered closer, bravely going up the rock to stare at it. What was this she was eating?

Despite looking small and not scary, the woman let out a deafening scream that even had me wincing from the sound. But I couldn’t help but stare at the item she had all but thrown into the air, landing on the cold hard ground of the cave.

Seeing my opportunity, I snaked my way to the object. I sniffed at it, its scent was filling my senses now as I stretched out, eager to lick it.

The sweet taste danced along my tongue and I could feel a calm fall over me as I bit the food. It was unlike anything I had ever had before, creamy like milk, and sweet but nothing like honey or other foods I had tasted before.

I greedily devoured it and when there was none left, I noticed the woman with wide eyes staring back at me. She spoke, but I couldn’t understand the words. But she continued to try, this time pointing at the strange wrappings left beside me, saying “chocolate”.

I imitated her, “Chocolate?”

She nodded her head up and down, slowly making her way to the pack on the ground and pulling out another with the same kind of wrappings. She tapped it and spoke the word again, before throwing it my way. I formed myself into a human-like shape, catching it with a newly formed hand and ripped the packaging.

“Chocolate.” I rumbled before eating.

It was gone in an instant and she tossed me another and another until she had none left. I could see the fear in her eyes. She didn’t know that this chocolate stuff made me feel calm and I was no longer interested in gorging myself on her flesh. What she didn’t know was that I had decided that I was ready to leave my cave and that she would be my new host. She would lead me to more of this chocolate.


End file.
